Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements the cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The controller can control a motor to rotate the container according to one of the cycles of operation.
Laundry treating appliances can have single dose dispensers, with provided compartments or cups, typically in a drawer or under a cover, in which the user of the appliance would fill with a dose of laundry treating chemistry, such as detergent, that was sufficient for the cycle of operation to be selected. Typically, single dose dispensers have a plurality of cups which are filled by the user with corresponding treating chemistries such as detergent, softener, or bleach. The cups are chemistry-specific in order for the appliance to dispense the correct treating chemistry as needed.
Most treating chemistry cups are labeled so that the user can identify the corresponding treating chemistries for the cups. However, there is the possibility that the user may inadvertently fill a cup with an improper treating chemistry. In the event that the user fills a cup with an improper treating chemistry, laundry may become damaged. Damage to laundry can occur after a single event, or after multiple events. Along with damage to laundry, improperly filling a cup can cause the wash cycle to be ineffective, and laundry may not be as clean as anticipated.